Apotheosis
by AkumaKami64
Summary: He had done it. Madara had captured them all and would soon seal them into himself. But he didn't expect the Bijuu would go to any length to ruin his plan. Even making his enemy a god. Harem. God-Naruto. Possibly Crossovers and other God-Characters.


Apotheosis

Summary; He had done it. Madara had captured them all and would soon seal them into himself. But he didn't expect the Bijuu would go to any length to ruin his plan. Even making his enemy a god. Harem. God-Naruto. Possibly Crossovers and other God-Characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Regular speak

_Regular Thoughts_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

**_Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts_**

non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Translating to English

Madara chuckled sinisterly to himself as he continued extracting Kyuubi from the unconscious and near dead body of it's container and sealing it into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It had taken more than half of his army Zetsus to do it, but in the end, he had captured the Hachibi container and now the Kyuubi was his at last. Kabuto had died in a fight with the Kages- the former Ichibi container if he was correct. He had been doing this for nearly five days and he could sense it was almost done.

Unknown to Madara, the conscious of the Kyuubi was already in the statue as it and the others tried to think of a plan to stop this. Reforming the Juubi the way Madara wanted would destroy them, leaving only a totally mindless creature for Madara to control.

**"Isn't there any fucking way to break this piece of shit statue?" **Ichibi, The One-Tailed Raccoon swore in a drunk-like voice as they continued to think of no way to stop Madara.

**"We've already tried that and it didn't work. If Kyuubi or Hichibi had been sealed in here any earlier, we may have been able to, but the statue has adapted to our power enough to contain us all," **Gobi, The Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse, said in a wise voice.

**"Speaking of you Kyuubi, you seem very calm about this," **Rokubi, The Six-Tailed Slug, said as Kyuubi, from it's position of laying on he "floor" with a smirk on it's muzzle, let out an oddly amused chuckle,** "You know something, don't you fox?" **It asked in a suspisious voice.

Kyuubi stood up and looked at all the it's fellow Tailed-Beasts, with a look in it's eye that they all knew. Kyuubi had a plan, and no one was going to like it. **"Gobi is correct in say that this statue will hold us,"**It said as they all became a little bitter at this, thinking there really was no escape. Until Kyuubi's next line sent them all into wide eyed shock, **"but there is a way out," **It said in an almost gleeful yet evil tone.

**"What are talking about Kyuubi?" **Hichibi, The Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, asked in confusion, wondering what the old fox was up to.

**"There is a way out- the same way I came in," **Kyuubi answered as they all gave him blank expressions, thinking he had lost his mind.

**"Uh, Kyuubi? I don't know if you know this, but that leads to your container- your soon to be DEAD container. Even if we did go through there, we'd just end up pushed back into the statue and possibly mentally dead," **Yonbi, The Four-Tailed Monkey, said in slow voice, hoping not to make Kyuubi pissed. It did NOT want to spend it's final moments as Kyuubi's chew toy.

Now Kyuuni was giving them the blank expression, **"Have you all forgotten exactly WHO my container is?" **It asked as they all looked confused.

**"He's Naruto Uzumaki, but what...does...that...Kyuubi, you glorious bastard!" **Nibi yelled in realization as it looked ready to hug a smirking Kyuubi.

**"Huh?"** Was the collective response from the others.

Nibi looked around and couldn't believe they didn't get it,** "Oh come on! You don't get it? What happens when a container has their demon extracted?"** It asked as they all looked confused.

**"They die?"** Gobi asked, starting to see where this was going.

**"And what happened when Kyuubi was extracted from It's containers, UZUMAKI containers?"**Nibi asked as they all now realized what Kyuubi was getting at.

**"They lived..." **Hachibi whispered as the implications sank in.

**"This technique that the Uchiha is using does seal us in here, but it also gives us a chance to escape back from where we came from. Normally this would kill the container if they weren't already. But with an Uzumaki, there's a chance we can get into the seal with him alive, if only for a few seconds. All we would need is a second to make this work once we're inside," **Nanabi, The Seven-Tailed Horned Beetle, said with hopw in it's voice.

**"That's all swell and all, but are retards forgeting that we'd be bond to him? That we'd be as powerless as he wanted us while he would be a god! Not to mention we could end up destroying this universe AND possibly ourselves by doing this," **Sanbi, The Three-Tailed Giant Turtle, said in frustration that the others didn't seem to realize this.

They all fell silent at this. After a moment, Kyuubi broke the silence, **"Madara has been manipulating the world to this end for over a hundred years now. If the cost of him watching in horror as we ruin his plan is being enslaved to my container-turned-god, then I'll pay that price happily. Even if this doesn't work, we will die outside the statue, making his plan impossible. Win-lose for us. Lose-lose for him," **Kyuubi said as It's anger toward Madara caused It's eyes to glow.

They all sat there for a moment, thinking this over. The prospect of being at the complete mercy of anyone wasn't something they liked. But if they could have that one moment where they foiled the ambition of a man that thought himself a god, then an eternity of slavery would be a price they would willing pay. A few were more hesitate, but in the end they agreed. They truly hadn't had freedom since the early days of ninjas, they were merely trading in forced servitude for willing.

Madara grinned insanely behind his mask as he finished the sealing. Now all he had- CRACK! A large cracking noise resounded throughout the cave as cracks began to form on the statue with different colored chakra lit up behind them. He watched in numbing horror as they increased in size and length. "No," He whispered before a all the demonic chakra exploded from the statue and shot towards the body of Naruto. He might of imaged it, but he swore he saw nine pair of eyes looking at him in victory in those streams of chakra, "NOOOO!" He screamed as all his work came crashing down. All of a sudden, a sphere of multi-colored chakra surrounded Naruto and rapidly spread out in all direction. That was the last thing Madara saw.

The blast spread across the world, consuming everything in it's ways. People didn't have time to react beyond shock. In a manner of seconds, the earth was consumed. In minutes, the solar system. In a hour, the galaxy. And before a day had passed, everything in the entire universe had been destroyed.

Everything, except Naruto.

**End of Chapter**

Okay, not much to say yet. The part about the Zetsus and Kabuto was from the newest Naruto chapter in the manga. Questions to Ponder; What will Naruto do now? What will happen to the Bijuu? Read, Review, and Answer!


End file.
